


Sinful Hips

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EmergenceAU, Fem!Yuuri, Genderbend, Other, fic writer too lazy to put tags because of rough week, lawyer Yuuri, thirsty viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: What if Viktor met Yuuri on a different situation? But still had another chance dancing with Yuuri, sober this time around?





	Sinful Hips

Title: Sinful Hips

Plot Writer: Inu Sensei  


Beta: Elli Sensei

Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

  
  


****

  
  


Emergence AU: it is where one person had severe illness and has genetic problems who then gets to be treated and put in to a cocoon like chamber changing its gender.

 

Inspired by the manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI

  
  


****

  
  


“BREAK!” shouted by the guffy old Russian coach.

 

And immediately the guffy coach’s star pupil bolted off the ice and sat on one of the benches with his phone.

 

“Did Vitya found his Banquet boy?” asked by his rink mates.

 

“Did so, and apparently his banquet husband retired on skating after he merged in to becoming female for a year and now has actual day job, and apparently that job is being a Lawyer and the same time a Dean of a famous University in America” said Mila.

 

“And how’d you know?” snorted by the youngest skater.

 

“Well, my dear Yuri, his well, technically ‘her’  bestfriend slash selfie king had been keeping tabs on IG for Chris, and Chris is somehow became close to banquet boy er… girl?”

 

“Then why is Vitya still pinning on her?”

 

“Easy, the idiot is still shy on approaching her since the other is still not contacting her”

 

“It’s been a damn two years!” said Yuri.

 

“I know!” replied Mila.

 

“OH MY GOSH! Are you still replaying that video?” said by the female skaters as they surround Viktor.

 

“I CAN'T HELP IT!!!” Viktor whined.

 

As the video he downloaded played again, the now female retired skater was being pulled in to dancing with her female Law students on the music of ‘Bang, bang, bang’ wearing six inch high heels and a fitted dress hugging her body. From a nerdy pony tail and blue rimmed glasses, she pulled all those off and threw the hair tie and glasses somewhere and let her beauty show.

 

Every beat of the base her hips would snap side to side and made her bosoms jiggle, and Viktor’s rink mates couse dee the poor man drool over the merged woman.

 

“Should I be offended that she has more meat on her butt being a merged person than me as a real girl?” said by one girl at the back.

 

“I should ask her to teach me to dance with those killer heels” said by another.

 

“I’m gonna ask where she got that dress” and another.

 

“Why did she post that clip?” asked Yuri watching as well.

 

“As far as I heard from Chris her students joined the some event and they pulled her along knowing she’s a dancer and ballerina” replied Viktor.

 

“And how’d you know that she’s a ballerina?” they asked.

 

“Well, that night at the banquet we talked and he’s… I mean she’s actually sober like when we talked”

 

Moments later the old coach was back yelling bloody hell to his students.

  
  


****

  
  


Skate America 20XX, as the announcer welcomes Viktor, “For this season his theme is Love” his fans and other spectators gave him applause.

 

Dancing around the ice as he was courting someone, his fan girls kept on squealing.

 

“Looks like Mr. Nikiforov is gonna bag another gold” said by Morooka.

 

“What intrigues me is his theme, who’s the lucky person?” laughed by Oda.

 

“Now that you’ve asked, it been years since Mr. Nikiforov has been linked with some one, OH! Quad flip! Nicely landed!”

 

“A clean one too”

 

After finishing his routine Viktor was greeted by Yakov at the kiss and cry, and as his score result came in he was leading beating the Canadian skater.

 

Having few more poses and wave at the camera sending his fans some love, he and his coach headed back to the back stage only to spot the person he had been pinning.

 

“Good luck Pheach” she gave her best friend a hug and the Thai returns the embrace.

 

At that moment Viktor wishes to be the person Yuuri was hugging.

 

When the Italian coach and Thai skater left, Yuuri was left, Viktor smiled at her and she smiled back.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov can we have a word with you?” asked by one of the media present.

 

“Sure” he then smiled again to Yuuri who’s now talking to a huge man with a suit, he frowned.

 

After answering all the question, he looked for Yuuri and found her seating on one of the benches offered however she was still with the huge man, “Hi” Viktor greeted.

 

“Uh… hi Mr. Niki-”

 

“Please call me Viktor, remember me at the banquet two years ago?”

 

“Yes, but sadly I didn’t get to talk to you” Viktor’s heart sank.

 

“Actually you did… and you even pole danced with my best friend Chris” he said with a chuckle hiding his disappointment.

 

Yuuri blushed at what happened, “Oh… uhm… I’m sorry did I bother you that time?”

 

“Actually you didn’t, I enjoyed your company” Viktor showed discomfort over the man in suit, Yuuri noticed.

 

“Marcus and Jay-san can you leave me and Mr. uhm… Viktor to talk? It seems he’s uncomfortable”

 

The bodyguards felt offended but left since their boss nicely asked them.

 

Both talked for quite a while and didn’t care, Yuuri would giggle on Viktor’s not so funny jokes and he would continue.

 

“So can I offer you a dinner some time?” asked Viktor.

 

“That would be nice, thank you”

 

“Should be tomorrow fine?”

 

“That would be nice also, my schedule is free this week since I took a weeks off after that case I need to handle, and my department’s exams are over and I sent my students for a week vacation since they deserve it”

 

“Oh… then are you going to the banquet tonight?”

 

“I am actually, Mr. Mayor and Mr. Chan invited me to attend”

 

“That would be lovely, and can I ask for a dance also?”

 

“I would love to redeem myself from my dunk self dancing with you not knowing I did” laughed Yuuri.

 

“Great!”

 

****

  
  


XXXXX hotel grand banquet,

 

“So you finally talked to her?” asked Mila.

 

“I did, and I asked her to dance with me!” said by the all excited Viktor.

 

“Good for you, I hope my Anya was like her, nice and gentle… OHH!!! MY HEAAAART!” cried Georgi.

 

“Tsk… Annoying” said Yuri.

 

When Yuuri stepped in the hall with Phichit as her escort, she was wearing black dress with rhinestones by the shoulders and waist, her sides were open and the side of her breast were visible up to her waist, the damn dress was so fit it hugged the waist and hips line tightly and every step Yuuri makes is a deep sway like she’s dancing.

 

“Vitya, close your mouth a fly might go in” said Lilia and Yakov put a hand on Viktor’s chin and forced to close it.

 

“Oh… looks like out champion’s date arrived~” said Mila giggling.

 

“Hi” greeted Yuuri.

 

“Marry me? I mean… Hi… too” Viktor rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Both talked a little when a Spanish music came in, Phichit and the others pushed them to dance, “Will you dance with me as promised?” asked Viktor.

 

“Certainly, and I’m very much sober so that in the morning I can remember everything” smiled Yuuri.

 

“Thank me later” said Phichit as he help up his DSLR to Viktor.

 

As the guitar started Yuuri circled Viktor palming his chest and back, Viktor’s eyes never left her figure until she started to sway her hips.

 

Both danced in to tango when the Despacito lyric came the guests circled to give them space and watch them clapping their hands in to rhythm.

 

And in the rapping part Yuuri let go of Viktor and danced in solo while Viktor joined clapping his hands.

 

Viktor’s favorite part is where he bended Yuuri holding her thighs and leaning in to her neck, taking advantage he inhaled her scent and tried all his patience not to leave a love bite on her neck, Yuuri’s hand caressing Viktor’s jaw.

 

After they finished they received a loud applause from the crowed, Yuuri panting so as Viktor smiled at each other, her hands played on Viktor’s hair while the man moved and palming every curve Yuuri had.

 

Viktor then pulled her to the balcony to have a more private and slow dance, “Thank you” said Viktor, “That’s the most fun and exciting thing happened to me for years” he stopped, “Though it would be night to get you back in the ice.”

 

“Well… I’m not officially retired, I just took a long hiatus to recollect myself after my merge” she sighed.

 

“But what about your work, you’re a professor right?”

 

“Oh! That, yes I am but I only teach the seniors, also I’m a Dean so it would have no effect on my work”

 

“You’re a lawyer too right?”

 

“I am, I work as a legal consultant for the Japanese Governor”

 

“Oh! So that’s why you have bodyguards?”

 

“Yes”

 

“It’s nice to know you more. I hope we could keep in touch?”

 

“That would be nice, should I leave you my personal number?”

 

“That would be wonderful, let’s just exchange?”

 

“I left my phone on my purse”

 

“Should we go get it?” offered Viktor.

 

“Thank you”

 

Meanwhile, “Looks like our local idiot finally talked to his Banquet spouse” snorted Mila.

 

“He’s thank me later” Phichit kept on taking pictures of them.

  
  
  


END?

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) I need more friends that would give me good ideas!


End file.
